Not Too Late
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: Songfic. Set during SA:2 when Sonic and Shadow teamed up to stop the Ark from crashing into the earth. "Shadow please, help save the world." Why did I defy? Now that I can smile... E


**Not Too Late**

* * *

Before the Story: Angelica is the name of an English punk rock band, but was also the name of a Christian rock band. The Christian band consisted of Jerome Mazza, Dennis Cameron, and Robert Pallen. (circa 1990)This is **NOT** the English punk rock band. (In my opinion, this is better.) This song is owned by the Christian Rock band Angelica.

**Disclaimer**: In case you did not read the note above, this song is owned by the Christian Rock band Angelica. I don't own the song, or any recognizable characters in the story. Song lyrics are italicized.

* * *

Shadow stood looking out the window of Space Colony Ark. Everyone had raced off to save the world, but not him. He looked out the window at the planet. It had always been Maria's dream to go there. "Shadow please." It was that pink hedgehog. "Help save the world."

Suddenly a long-forgotten memory came back to Shadow. "Shadow please do it for me. Do it to give them a chance." 

"Maria," Shadow whispered softly. Suddenly he turned and raced out of the room. "What did I do?"

Sonic and Knuckles had been stopped by the Biolizard. Shadow raced up behind them. "You to go," Shadow said. "I'll handle this thing." Sonic and Knuckles raced off, and the battle was on.

_Cold is the feeling __/to see the dream jeopardized _

_/ trying to hold on /to visualize _

_/What did I do /will I run do I stop _

_/can I hope for a change though I've done you wrong? Just gonna pray and believe that the hope's still alive. _

_/Don't look away / I'm back, back to my senses _

_/sorry to say that I've done you this way. /Why did I defy? The blood's been shed _

_/and it's not too late _

_/Not too late for me to stay. /Now that I can smile / I failed the test, but I made the grade._

_/Made the grade this time by grace._

The Biolizard vanished with what looked like Chaos Control. It morphed with the Ark; forming the Finalhazard. "Only one chance now." Sonic said. The Emeralds started to spin around Sonic and Shadow. When the Emeralds stopped spinning, both Sonic and Shadow were glowing gold. "Let's go stop that thing." Sonic said. The two of them vanished then reappeared out side the Ark via Chaos Control, and started to fight.

_Deep and unyielding / the will of an untamable man _

_/ broken before you / I humbly stand._

_/ Take what you can / rearrange, throw away / make the most of this man Father God, I pray. _

_/ Just gonna pray and believe that the hope's still alive. / Don't look away _

_/ I'm back, back to my senses / sorry to say that I've done you this way. _

_/ Why did I defy? The blood's been shed and it's not too late _

_/ Not Too Late for me to stay. / Now that I can smile _

_/ I failed the test but I made the grade. / Made the grade this time by grace. _

The Biolizard had been defeated, but the Ark was still falling. Sonic and Shadow would have to use Chaos Control to stop the Ark from destroying the Earth. 'Maria,' Shadow thought. 'I'm doing this for you.' With that he put all his power into saving the earth.

"Shadow!" Sonic said. Shadow had used up all his power trying to save the world. Now he was falling to Earth. Sonic reached down to grab Shadow; but only came back with one of Shadow's power rings. "Shadow!"

"Maria, this is what you wanted, right? (Me to save the world?) This is the promise I made to you." Shadow said as he fell to the earth.

"Shadow!" Sonic stared after the falling hedgehog long after he had vanished.

_Why did I defy? The blood's been shed / and it's not too late. / Not too late / Not too late for me to stay / _

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic's friends wanted to know as the blue hero walked back inside the observation room. Sonic just handed them the power ring.

_Now that I can smile / failed the test but I made the grade. / Made the grade this time by grace _

Everyone had left, trying to get the ship ready to return home. Sonic still stood there, though,staring out the window of Space Colony Ark. "You failed the test." He whispered. "But you made the grade. Sayonara Shadow the Hedgehog."

_Why did I defy/ Not too late to stay. / Now that I can smile / failed the test but I made the grade. /_

_Made the grade this time by grace._

**End**

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Everything is always so much shorter after I submit it to the site. Anyway, there you have it…please read & review.

Hi ppl. T.A.R.N.S. again. Not to much to change this time, I wasn't sure how I could make the song lyrics better, but I finally figured something out. -T.A.R.N.S. 3-17-08


End file.
